1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to instruments for acupuncture and, more particularly, to a magnetic needle for acupuncture, with a magnetically concentrated wedge-shaped projection being capable of forming an intensive magnetic field around a human meridian point and giving a soft, stable and steady magnetic stimulus to the meridian point thus accomplishing a desirable acupuncturing effect, additionally being capable of performing finger-pressure treatment, improving the acupuncturing effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the Chinese medical art, acupuncture is a treatment for pain and illness in which thin needles are positioned just under the surface of the skin at special nerve centers around the body. In acupuncture, the special nerve centers are called meridian points, which are specifically distributed on both the twelve main meridians and the eight extra meridians at 365 positions.
Modern acupuncture finds that the meridian points interact with nerves, thus forming an electric induction system around the body. Therefore, the acupuncturing effect which can be expected by directly puncturing the meridian points with such thin needles may be achieved by giving electric stimuli to the meridian points while detecting fine electric current or electromagnetic waves formed in the meridian points.
The application of magnetic force for the promotion of health has been actively studied recently. Particularly, the magnetic force is known to preferably promote blood circulation in the body and perform thermotherapeutic effect. In accordance with progress in modern medical science, it is noted that hemoglobin in blood actively reacts with magnetic force and the magnetic poles of the micro particles of the body react with the magnetic field thus performing a magnetic massage effect on the body.